


Personal Lockdown

by Dani_Aika



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, M/M, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Aika/pseuds/Dani_Aika
Summary: "You know I'm not actually crazy." His icy voice that sounded as if he was trying to convince himself sent shivers throughout my entire body. "Right?" Signals of warning spreading like a forest fire inside my head. Something inside told me to get back, get away from this man, it's only logical! But I felt like I would regret it if I moved away from him. He can't hurt him, he can't kill Tom. That was the agreement.You're a terrifying man. At times I don't know how to react. Whether I am too mad to care or too shocked to have you near. You are a man with many troubles. A bad man who takes pleasure in other's pain."I don't believe you."__________________________________"Welcome to your Personal Lock Down..."





	1. Prologue

  
  
*Welcome to your 'Personal Lock Down'...*

*9 Years Ago...*

*Narrator Pov.*

 

Colors...

 

       Colors decorated all over the what used to be plain, white paper. From blue, to black, to pink, to green, to orange... All the colors that were in (Name)'s little coloring box were their own little place on her paper, as if she wanted each and every color to have a spot of their own.

 

       Eight year old (Name) sat on the ground coloring as her 17 year old babysitter sat on the couch, reading a book. (Name) was a very curious girl at the time so she would always peek over the older one's shoulder and try her best to read along, but though she could never seem to read the big words like; Traumatized or physically.

 

       (Name) always had a problem with reading because she didn't go to school. When she did she was expelled within the first month. She hated that there was a person always watching her every move and making sure she was good. It didn't matter how many people were set to show her how to properly act, she couldn't seem to get the concept down. Even for an eight year old girl, she was pretty intimidating. She was never good at working with others, especially with those who gave her attitude. She always ended up in fights and because of her bad behavior streak, the blame was always placed onto her.

 

       Finally, after what seemed to be the 6th school, (Name) was put in online schooling. Although that never really helped either. She needed to be physically shown how to do things. She couldn't do them online and no one was usually around to take her in for tutoring. All that anyone ever told her was that if she actually payed attention, she would figure it out. The only problem was that her parents always seemed to be busy and the sitter never gave a damn about the online learning and thought that (Name) should get out into the world and learn from real life experiences. (Name) was never used to affection or positive attention. No one was ever really there to listen to her when she had a problem or give her the emotional support she needed.

 

(Name)'s babysitter, Anna, looked over at the clock, noticing it was already passed nine at night.

 

"Hmmm." (Name) looked at her as she stood up and stretched. "Your parents should already be here. They're over an hour late!" She complained as she set her book down and walked to the kitchen. This worried (Name) a bit. Her parents were hard workers and never have they ever been late. They're always picky about time. Heck, she even remembers when they would scold her and dress her in the car so they wouldn't be late for a family gathering or birthday party.

 

       Anna came back in the room with a soda in her hand. She took a sip of the liquid as she took a seat back on the living room couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table. A grin made its way to (Name)'s face as she quickly stood up and raced over to her watcher, leaving her art in the past. (Name) jumped on the couch and got into a good enough position where she could prop her feet up on the table herself and placed her hands on her stomach, making Anna laugh.

 

"That's a good girl!" Anna and (Name) fist bumped each other before Anna turned on a movie. Anna was the closest thing (Name) had to a role model, even if they weren't that close. They just pranked some neighbors and had a few laughs but they never really got too far in each other's lives. Anna had become a sister in (Name)'s eyes, someone (Name) could be like and be proud to be like. Half way into the movie, the house phone went off and Anna sighed intently before pausing the movie and getting up to grab it.

 

(Name) could hear mumbling from the other side of the phone but she could hear Anna fine.

 

"Hello...?"

 

"What...?"

 

"You must be mistaken-..."

 

"Yes, this is the (Last Name) household..." (Name)'s curiosity peeked at the mention of her last name.

 

"Oh dear lord, please be wrong...." Could it be that someone is trying to sell something to them again? Or is it that mother had another client trying to sue?

 

"No...." (Name) sighed softly as she stretched out her legs before standing up, heading over to where she had left her drawing, listening to Anna as she mindlessly began to doodle on a fresh piece of paper.

 

"D-Do you have their Identification cards?"

 

"This can't be happening...."

 

"Yes, they have a daughter, I'm the baby sitter...."

 

"The only family that I know she has left is her Uncle Tom...." Hmmm? An Uncle Tom?

 

       It wasn't often, but (Name) had heard of her parents speaking of a Tom every now and then, whether it was by complaint or dealing with mail, but she hadn't ever met the man himself. It only made her feel more puzzled to know that Anna knew who the man was.

 

Was he someone who was giving her parents trouble and somehow Anna got involved? Is this a dangerous man trying to hurt my family?

 

"Okay...."

 

"When are you coming....?"

 

"Okay...."

 

"No...."

 

"I-I can tell her...."

 

"Thank you...."

 

"See you soon."

 

       (Name) sat quietly, looking off to the side and waiting for Anna to come back to the living room. She heard the phone being hung up, but not a sound after that. It was strangely quiet and that made the eight year old feel uneasy. Eventually, (Name)'s nerves got the better of her and she calmly stood up. Her gaze was set on the kitchen path way, the shadow of her sitter perfectly outlined.

 

       She took one step at a time, being careful not to make a sound. It was like if she made a simple mistake, something bad would happen. (Name) wasn't sure what that meant but she was too worried at the moment to wonder. Maybe something bad already happened?

 

       Peering around the corner, (Name) found Anna leaning against the counter with her face in her hands. Her legs were barely shaking as she tried to stay standing. The phone in which she was talking into was placed face down on the counter away from Anna, almost as if she slid it away from her.

 

       This was the first time (Name) had ever seen someone like this. She was raised in a house with two strong parents who fought for their work and anything else. Weakness wasn't something that was common in this household. Fearing that whoever was on the other line had upset Anna, (Name) took a step into the kitchen, calling out to her baby sitter.

 

"Anna?" It was a clear yet gentle call but it still made the older girl jump and spin around. (Name)'s eyes widened a little at the sudden movement which didn't go unseen by her sitter.

 

"(Name), I thought you were still in the living room. I'm sorry, you startled me." With a small chuckle Anna smoothed back her hair, giving the child a small smile.

 

"Who was that on the phone? What did they say to you?" (Name) approached Anna calmly and took her hands into her own. "You can tell me. I'll protect you." Anna gave a wry smile before crouching down to the child's height, holding her hands between them tightly.

 

"You are such a strong girl, (Name)." A tear ran down Anna's cheek and fell onto their hands, the sensation warm and somewhat comforting. "Which is why I need you to be strong right now. Can you do that for me?"

 

       With a small nod, (Name) asked innocently; "Do I need to beat someone up?" An airy laugh escaped Anna's throat as she shook her head lightly. "Then what do I need to be strong for?" A small part of the girl felt relief when she was told that she didn't have to get into anything physical but the tension in not knowing why she needed to be strong made her feel uneasy.

 

"You need to be able to fight for your right to live, your right to be happy. You have to keep that powerful determination that you have glowing right here." Anna poked (Name)'s chest, right where her heart would be. The child looked down at the finger that firmly yet kindly poked her ribs, tilting her head. She understood what Anna meant but all she could think of in response to that was that it was all futile.

 

       What was she supposed to be determined to do? Did Anna mean the determination to fail and disappoint? Mentally she didn't think too high of herself. All (Name) could do was stare at the woman's hands as she felt her heart weigh heavily in her chest. Eventually, realizing that (Name) wasn't going to respond, Anna continued.

 

"(Name), we all have our own weaknesses, we have our own strengths, and unfortunately, all of us are bound to misunderstand as well as be misunderstood." Hearing these words, the child picked up her head, looking into Anna's eyes in awe, making the woman smile sadly. "At the end of the day, we're looking for something to hold onto, a reason to keep living, to keep fighting, and you need to find that one thing that will make you smile like no other, cry like no other, and feel like no other. You have to be strong enough to want to live and fight for that reason." After taking in the new information, the child nodded obediently.

 

"Where do I find it?" A small laugh leaked from Anna's lips as the girl asked seriously.

 

"More than likely, it will find you. You just have to keep an open mind and remember that everyone is just like you, they have a story to tell." Nodding in acknowledgement, the girl asked one more question.

 

"What story will I tell?" Suddenly Anna's face fell, sorrow overcoming her expression and before she new it, she was holding (Name) tightly. Her thin but strong arms were wrapped around the child's tiny frame in a matter of seconds, pulling her closely to her chest as she cradled her head in her right palm. (Name) couldn't process in her mind quick enough what was going on, all she knew was that she was being held while her sitter trembled lightly.

 

Then Anna spoke with a shaky breath; "You'll tell the story of the girl who lost everything."

 

 


	2. Tom

 

* **Present Time** *

* **Your Pov.** *

 

       Nine years later and I still remember that day clearly. My biological parents had died in a car accident, leaving me behind. I had grabbed the things that I would need for the night and the cops took me away. The next day, Uncle Tom had been reached and came to get me, only to bring me back with him to Flagstaff. It was pretty nice up here; it would snow in the winter and the weather was cool and we would get a lot of rain. When it would get hot, the weather wasn't unbearable, just warm. It was perfect for morning walks down the mountain trails.

 

       Losing my parents didn't really affect me much other than the fact that I was afraid I would be put in an orphanage like they do to kids in the movies. I didn't want to end up being harassed by some nasty old lady with a huge wart on her nose who would tell me that "sharing is caring" and would take a whack at my hands with a ruler for saying "God dammit" after stubbing my toe. Lucky enough for me, a man named Tom, whom my parents spoke of time after time, came to my rescue and took me in without second thought.

 

       There, I found out that he was my father's older brother and my uncle. At first I didn't believe it because the first thing he said to me when we met at the station was; "So you're the troublesome (Name) I've heard so much about. Did you know we have quite a bit in common?" and it turned out that my parents complained about me all the time and would compare the two of us together, saying we thought and acted alike. His smile was so natural that any worry I had faded away from our atmosphere. He was nothing like anyone I'd ever met before and that, for some reason, made me relieved. I felt like I was saved.

 

       However, only one thing ever made me remember where I grew up as a child, and that was Anna. I never got to say goodbye to her, nor did I get an explanation for everything that she had said before I left. Touching my shoulder, I still remember the tears that stained my skin as she held me tightly. After that, the cops arrived and I never saw her again.

 

       I sat on the couch in the living room, a (Snack) in hand. My feet were propped on the coffee table as I watched the news, the background sound of Tom getting ready for a meeting down town being loud and clear. Uncle Tom had woken up late and was now in a rush to make it on time, though I doubt he will. He'd run up and down the stairs, looking for things that were already in his hands or mixing up the names of objects.

 

"Ah, wrong shoes! Today we're meeting the finance companies, not the billboard companies!" My eyebrows scrunched together as I contemplated whether or not I should comment how ridiculous that sounded but I kept my mouth shut. "Where's my teeth!?"

 

"Your keys are hooked on your belt loop so that you wouldn't forget them." I commented as I heard them jingle as he sped by the living room. With a few more clashes of metal on metal, he finally called back.

 

"Thank you! Look at how smart you are!" I rolled my eyes unconsciously at his way of praise. Nope, it's just that you're too much of a scatterbrain in the morning.

 

"Need any help?" I called out, taking a bite of my (Snack), my gaze nailed to the t.v.

 

"No, but thank you!" He called back and I nodded. However, that didn't stop him from making a remark after. "If you really wanted to help, you should have woken me!" I could hear him snicker down the hall but I was still quick to defend myself.

 

"Hey! I told you that I wasn't awake! The only reason I woke up at all was because I heard you yelling something around the lines of 'My alarm clock is as useless as my coworkers! Neither of them know how to be on time!' however, all I'm seeing is you being the late one." I heard something knock over down the hall way, meaning I probably took Tom off guard.

 

"Yeah, uh, let's not remember useless information, kay?" I heard the scratching of the tile as he picked up whatever he dropped and placed his back up against the wall.

 

"Why not just get a new alarm clock that doesn't randomly go off three hours early or one hour late on its own accord?" I retorted.

 

"Because I'm very busy with work and taking care of you?" He called back, sounding a little unsure of himself.

 

"How inconvenient." Sarcasm decorated my voice as I sighed. In reality, he most likely kept forgetting. "What a scatterbrain." I mumble to myself, paying attention to the television again.

 

       Currently, a bank robbery was taking place and they were getting all the action on their helicopter cameras. I smiled as I saw the robber make a quick get away out of what seemed to be the back emergency exit, the police right on his tail. Although, police cars cannot go through brick walls which is what the guy just jumped, making the police go all the way around town trying to track the criminal down. I snickered to myself as he got away.

 

       I was secretly rooting for him. He was being cornered to begin with yet he didn't shoot anyone with his weapon. It was as if he was just using it to keep everyone away from him, making the process easier and his movements weren't threatening but careful, as if he didn't want to hurt anyone to begin with. The cops wouldn't bust in if innocent standbys were present. Plus, he seemed quite fit and moved swiftly so my bet was that the money wasn't for drugs but maybe financial support or even ransom.

 

"Shit, he got away?" Uncle Tom asked as he entered the room, fixing his tie.

 

"Yup, jumped the wall and disappeared. The police are circling his surroundings. It's pretty interesting actually because it's obvious the guy wasn't going to hurt anyone. However, he might of had the gun but no bullets and that's why he was more nervous than aggravated." I hypothesized as I stole a glance at him then turned my gaze back at the t.v.

 

"You're a special one." He mutter, getting frustrated with his tie.

 

"What makes you say that?" I give him a small pout out of habit, feeling like it was supposed to be more of an insult than a complement.

 

"Well," He paused as he focused on his tie before grinning in victory that he finally got it. "Let's just say," He came over to me and bent to be just right above my head, making my (e/c) orbs look up at him. "I won't be surprised if you ended up marrying a criminal." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

 

"I'll take up on that offer." I smirked to myself as my gaze went back to the t.v and Tom began to walk away.

 

"I'll give my blessing as long as he protects you!" Uncle Tom called out as he left the room. My eyes widened, the shock of hearing him give such an approval clear on my face.

 

"Seriously!?" I called out in excitement as I jumped up from my spot and raced after him, wondering if he meant what he said. I could already picture myself with a leader of a mafia, guns loaded and aimed at our enemies. The sudden imagery brought a grin to my face.

 

"Seriously." He chuckled as I followed him to the kitchen.

 

"So," I began as I took a seat at the breakfast bar and he stood across on the other side of the counter from me, beginning to make himself some coffee. "What you're telling me is that I can have a criminal boyfriend if I find one?" I was seriously beginning to get excited over this.

 

"Haha. Yeah. 'IF' you can find a criminal that would be glad to be your boyfriend, not randomly kill innocent people AND protect you in every which way possible..." He smirked at me. "Then you have my blessing." My grin dropped from my face as I realized the 'IF' portion. Where in the hell could I get a criminal with all of these qualifications? I narrowed my eyes at Tom.

 

"Well played." I said with a nod before pouting.

 

"Awww." Uncle Tom chuckled. "Did I get your hopes up?" He stuck his bottom lip out as he mocked me.

 

"Oh shut up!" I laughed as I reached over the counter to flick him in the forehead but he bent back a bit to keep out of my reach. I pulled back and sat down on the twirly stool as I sighed disappointingly. "I think I'd rock the ripped wedding dress and machine gun look." With a small laugh, Tom shook his head.

 

"Oh come on (Name), you wouldn't go out with a criminal. You don't deal with people well enough, what makes you think a killer who, more than likely, has a psychological problem would get close enough to you without you freaking out? You'd pretty much lock yourself up and try your best to get rid of him." I rolled my eyes but I knew he was right. I couldn't trust boys in general other than Uncle Tom. I mean, the only guy I was ever with was a complete douche who cheated on me. How could I ever trust someone who lives to kill?

 

"You're right. I mean, a killer? It's one thing to have 'thief' recorded on that criminal record but to kill people!? That's too risky." I mumbled as I rested my right elbow on the counter and placed my chin in the palm of my hand. "Besides, I don't feel lonely. As long as I have you with me, everything will be alright, right?

 

"Awww, that's my sweet little niece." Uncle Tom came around the counter and over to me as he handed me my (Drink) and kissed me gently on the forehead again like he would when I was a child. "You're a great person (Name), don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are strong and confident. Never let anyone take that away from you. Always be you." I nodded at his words and he smiled at me before kissing my forehead one last time and leaving to his room to finish getting ready.

 

'Always be you.'

 

       I know Uncle Tom loves the person I am and that was enough to prove to me that I should always be myself. I stayed sitting at the table as I looked down at my drink, chin in palm, elbow on counter. I'm glad that I have my Uncle Tom here with me. The thing is, my birthday is right around the corner and when I turn 18, Uncle Tom is giving me this place -which is payed off other than the bills which he can take care of- and he's moving to Europe for a new and improved job. So, me and him will be split up.

 

       Tom already has an account set up for me that has plenty of money to be able to take care of me for a long time. I shouldn't have to work another day of my life. The thing is I don't get the card till I'm 18 and he leaves, when he isn't able to be there anymore. I begged him to take me with him but he said I need to get out on my own and start my life. I can meet someone -which I highly don't plan on doing- and start a family -another thing I don't plan on doing.

 

       The only reason he saved a lot of money for me was because I had quit online schooling and he didn't want my life to crumble to bits just because I couldn't get a proper education. Another reason I am thankful to have Uncle Tom, he wants me to be happy and to have a good life. Sadly, he needs me to be responsible and have my own place, so here is going to be my place. When he leaves, I move my things into the master bedroom and anything else in the house that I wish. He said that it all belongs to me once that fateful day comes.

 

       The whole house is beautiful and the best part is, is that there is no neighbors. We live on a small mountain that is covered in grass and trees, away from destruction. Though there is a road that leads us to town that is about a fifteen minute drive and an hour walk away, it's definitely worth it when you get to see such a beautiful, green area.

 

       This place is a bit big for me but I love it. It was a two story house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an office upstairs. Then the kitchen, living room, dining room, garage, and closet downstairs. I could run around and be creative, make as much noise as I wish, do what I wanted, cry if I needed. Yeah, I'm a tough cookie on show but I still have a heart of a child.

 

"Alright Angel! I gotta go but when I get home, I'll take you out somewhere nice." Uncle Tom ruffled my hair from behind me, catching me off guard. "So dress up." I nodded as I pulled my hair back and out of my face before I took a sip of my drink.

 

"Will do. Thanks." I stood up and hugged him and he gladly hugged me back.

 

"I love you. Be good." He squeezed me a bit tighter.

 

"I love you too. Drive safe." I said and gave him a quick squeeze back.

 

"Will do." He said as we let go of each other. He picked up his brief case, gave me one last kiss on the cheek as a sign of goodbye and left to be apart of society, something I wasn't used to doing.

 

"Please be safe." I whispered in prayer, hoping that it would reach someone, if anyone was listening. It was our usual routine but each time he left there was a feeling of loneliness, a reminder of the day when we can no longer do this is nearing and when that day comes, I will no longer know what to do with this time of day.

 

 


	3. Chapter Two: Guardian Angel

  
*One Week Ago*

  
*Narrator*

  
  
       Tom and (Name) were sound asleep in their rooms, all the lights of the house being off. The only sound being the husky wind outside and the quiet pitter patter of rain, easily putting the two unconscious.

  
  
       Lurking in the dark shadows, behind a few trees, stood an infamous killer. His grin being so big yet so fake. The only happiness flooding through him being the excitement of having the blood of his victim on his hands.

  
  
       He looked up at the second floor of the two story building. He found it pretty interesting that he hasn't run into it before, especially on his way to his cabin after a killing spree in town. It was literally on the way to his home. How come he has never seen it? The killer will never know but he's glad he's found it now.

  
  
       He had went out into town for a kill but long story short, the cops almost had his ass. Since those fuckers nearly caught him, he had to lose them quickly before running back into the woods and home. He was also really wanting a kill tonight and so what happened tonight didn't help his mood.

  
  
       Thankfully, god decided to take his side tonight and give these poor souls the problem. The killer chuckled to himself as he made his way to one of the lower level windows. He knew the bedrooms would most likely be on the top floor and he wanted to take his sweet ass time to enjoy this kill, since it might be a couple day before he can go back into town.

  
  
"Damn cops." The killer muttered as he tested a window and luckily, it was open. He smirked to himself as he quietly pushed it open and climbed through. He gently pulled out his knife from his white hoodie pocket in which had a couple old blood stains he sadly couldn't get out while cleaning it.

  
  
       The killer looked around to see he was in the living room. He curiously looked around before his forever opened eyes landed on an arch way to what seemed to be the kitchen. His black combat shoes slowly made there way through the room and to the next one in a dramatic fashion that would sent fear to someone's eyes if they heard it outside their closed bedroom door at night, especially after watching a horror movie.

  
  
       He patiently made his way out of the kitchen -which was really different from him because he was not at all patient. He took a look around to see himself in the dining room. He nodded gently as he used the blade of his knife to drag along the wood of the dining room table. Hearing the scratching on the table made him smirk. Though, then the thought of hearing the muffled screams of his victim's vibrate in his hand as he ripped through their skin made him grin evilly to himself, having to bite back a psychotic laugh.

  
  
       Soon he made his way through the dining room's arch way and found two routs he could take. One leaded up a set of white, wooden stairs while the other lead down a small hall and outback. Beginning to lose his patients, he took the staircase to upstairs where he would rip into his victims, hearing them beg for mercy and shout that they'll do anything for their life. The grin grew larger -if even possible- as he thought of what he did after they're heart was ripped to shreds, their breathing stopped and all life gone from their glossy eyes.

  
  
       Oh, how he loved the aftermath. After they were dead, he would take his precious knife, the one he's cared for, for many years and he would make his victim's corpse as beautiful as he was. Just to slide his knife into the body's mouth and use the sharpened blade to slip up diagonally, cutting an almost perfect smile, since his was the best.

  
        A low chuckle left the killer's lips as he slowly climbed the staircase, letting his perfect weapon glide gently against the railing, causing the scratching noise he found truly addicting. Step by step, he became closer to the top floor, closer to his desire. If only he knew what god had in store for him.

  
  
        As he placed his right foot on the flat platform of the second floor, eagerness took over him. He suddenly felt the urge of adrenaline rushing through his blood streams. His monster inside his head was beginning to awake. Oh, and he knew that once he saw the littlest drop of blood caused from his knife, his monster would take over. This time he didn't care though.

  
       He needed to tear someone open, he needed to feel his blade slide across someone's neck, feeling someone struggle beneath him, begging for their life. So badly he needed to feel his knife stab into someone's chest, cutting out their heart and ripping it out of their chests, just so he could squeeze all the blood from it and rip it apart. His monster was getting more and more hungry by the second.

  
  
       The thought of him taking another life, oh just one more, made him giggle with excitement. He wanted to rip out their heart, slit their throat, hear them beg and plead, feel the vibrations in the palm of his hand as they screamed. It was all just too perfect. Another giggle left his lips but he didn't care. He needed hurry before his monster wrecks the place and wakes someone up.

  
  
       Quickly, he made his way down the hall, noting that he passed a bathroom. At the end of the hall, two, brown, wooden doors were closed, both across from each other. One on the right and one on the left. Hmmm, which one should be the lucky first of the night? Chuckling to himself, he decided to go right but then something stopped him.

  
  
       A feeling inside his gut seemed to be growling at him to take the door on the left. The killer tried to frown but obviously that didn't work, making him frustrated. Why can't he do the right one first!? He shook his head, about to take the right door again but the feeling became worse. As if it were a life or death situation, something was telling him he NEEDED to take the left one first.

  
       With a sigh, the forever smiling killer -even though he's frowning on the inside- took a sep to the left. He placed his paper white hand on the freezing silver knob, sending a small chill down the killer's back before he silently opened the door. With past skills, he slipped in and shut the door with no problem.

  
       He grinned to himself in victory as he gently un-twisted the handle and let it go, making the least amount of noise he could. He slipped his hands in his white, blood-stained hoodie pockets whilst playing with his knife. He scanned the room as he quietly walked around, trying to gain some information about his first victim. He didn't have a real big reason to other than he was curious. He'd never get to know somebody but he sure liked to glance at things that he might take an interest of.

 

The room wasn't really decorated other than two or three rock posters such as; (Favorite Band/Favorite Genre).

  
       He tilted his head a bit as he searched her walls. As he walked near her walk in closet, he accidentally kicked a small nicknack when he wasn't paying attention. The nicknack went rolling quite quickly, too fast for the killer to even catch and it hit the wall with a loud;

  
'THUMP!'

  
  
"Shit..." The killer cringed.

  
"Ugh..." The murderer looked at his victim who slept in bed was now groaning and sitting up. Thinking fast, he jumped and kid behind the couch the victim had in there, peeking over the top a bit so he could see what his victim looked like. "Tom...?" It sounded like a girl as she stood up groggily and trailed over to her door. Now it's obvious that this girl was (Name), but this boy didn't know that.

  
       (Name) grasped the cold, silver knob, groaning at the coldness and opened the door to find no one there. She peeked her head out and scanned the hall. Once she saw no one and saw her uncle's door was closed, with an obvious snore coming from it, she smirked to herself and closed her door. Lazily, (Name) yawned as she made her way back to her bed to go back into a warm, peaceful slumber.

  
       The black haired boy watched as she had gotten up and looked out. He focused on her body since her face was not able to be seen. She had a beautiful body, curves indeed. She had an hour glass figure, making him smirk in delight. She seemed light on her feet and really cute as she tiredly stumbled to the door and back, her lovely (h/c) hair flowing behind her and next to her face. She looked absolutely beautiful. Well, as beautiful a human could get anyways. Obviously the killer himself was more beautiful. Or so he would like to think...

  
       The killer picked himself up and stretched himself out, a big grin overcoming his face as he looked over at his victim. He wanted to make her more beautiful. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked over to the girl to see her face. He pulled out his butcher's knife the closer he got. Once he was right next to the girl's bed, he looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, fluttering every once and a while as if she were about to wake up.

  
       She really was beautiful. A soft smile grew on the murderer's face as he looked at how peaceful the girl was. This moment took a bit of his breath away. How could he kill such a being that brought delight to his eyes in a long time other than killing and his precious knife?

  
      Simple, he though. 'Just rip out her heart'. A grin was plastered back on his face as he raised his knife, high and proud. '1...2...3...' He brought the knife down to slaughter the girl's chest when he suddenly came to a stop, an inch away from stabbing her right where the heart is.

  
       He couldn't... For some reason he couldn't do it. Not only was his gut telling him not to but for some odd reason, so was his mind. He sent a glare towards the girl as all his monster wanted to do was rip her to shreds, but the killer's current inhuman being said otherwise.

 

'Try again'. He thought as he brought the knife high and proud, a grin over coming his scarred face once more, before he brought it down on the girl's chest, ripping her wide open! Or so he would of liked...

  
       Once again, he stopped, right above her chest where the heart was. A frustrated growl left the boys lips as he tore his knife away and too a step back. The growl made the girl stir in her sleep and began to wake up. Thinking fast, the killer boy dashed to the couch, jumping the back and hiding behind it.

  
  
       (Name) sat up in her bed, her feet dangling at the side. Gracefully, she stood up and walked over to her bedroom door, once again opening it and peeking out. Once she saw nothing for the second time, she sighed and closed the door. She walked over to her window and looked out, the stars in the sky were shining and the trees that surrounded her house took her breath away. It was a beautiful view and the killer could say the same, except they're not thinking about the same sight.

  
  
       The criminal watched as the girl stared out the window, the moon and stars shining bright enough that he could catch a twinkle in her eye, taking his breath away. She was truly beautiful. Her (e/c) orbs stared out at the view and all the killer wanted to do right then was watch her for hours, watch her as she stayed like that forever. It was marvelous.

  
  
Soon, (Name) saw a shooting star go by, making her gasp. But never less, she closed her eyes and made her wish in a soft whisper...

  
  
"Bring me my guardian angel, someone strong, someone different." (Name) opened her eyes to take one final look at the sky before she turned to her door and walked out.

  
  
'So, she wants a guardian? Well, I ain't no angel, but we can make a compromise.' The intruder thought with a chuckle. Soon the girl came back with a glass of water, closing the door behind her. She placed her drink on her night stand before crawling into bed and pulling the covers over her, a groan slipping from her lips.

  
       The killer watched as she stared out at her window for a moment, before her eyes fluttered closed. The killer stood up and walked over to the girl's side, a smirk upon his scarred lips. He bent down, close to the girl's face, examining it. Quite beautiful he thought as his gaze went to her (s/c) lips. They seemed so soft, so blissful. The killer came a little closer, being able to feel your minty breath on his face.

  
       He used his pale hand to move the (h/c) hair out of the girl's face and behind her ear. Her nose twitched a bit, making the killer hold back a chuckle. He moved back so the he was hovering about a foot above her. A real smile came to his lips as he thought about the girl's wish. 'Bring me my guardian angel, a badass one who will steal my heart'.

  
  
"Wish is granted, doll." He whispered as he tilted his head a bit. "You're mine." He grinned like a Cheshire cat and dashed out of the room, not bothering to close the door. He sped out of the house through the window -not even closing that-  and all the way home.

  
  
The only thing on his mind, being the girl who's name he hadn't even known. Though, he didn't care.  
  
  
  



	4. Mommy Loves You

*Present Time.*  
*Your Pov.*

 

  
       Hours pass and the only things I do is sit and watch horror movies, dance around the house with music on full blast, play video games, and try out new combinations of outfits. Sometimes I'd go out and explore the woods but it's getting really cold. Normally the cold wouldn't bother me except for the fact I have no clue where my big fuzzy (F/c) boots are.

 

       I sit on the sill of my window, starring out into the deep, crowded woods as many clouds ride by, looking as if it were to rain. I had on some fuzzy (f/c) socks, black sweats, and a (f/c) sweater. My big comforter was wrapped around me as I thought about the wish I made one week ago;

 

'Bring me my guardian angel, a badass one who will steal my heart.'

 

       I sighed as I rested my forehead against the cold window. It honestly felt really nice. My mind was racing with the thought of my wish. Will I ever find the right guy...? Will I ever get any guy!? I groaned as my future popped into my head. All I could see was me... Being alone. I haven't been good with relationships ever since I was cheated on with my only ex. That's right, I am 17 and only have had one boyfriend. That was when I wanted to get into society... Horrible idea.

  
       I want a badass, someone who will care for me and make me smile. Someone I can smirk and say; 'He's mine.' when he takes someone down in a fight. I want someone who is sweet but feisty. Someone who will argue back but will love me for me. Someone who won't give a damn about my up's or down's, he'll love all of it. Someone who will make me happy.

  
       I frowned a bit as I looked down at the bottom of the window, the silver part. I ran my right hand along it, feeling the cold, smooth metal run along my finger tips. I gave a soft smile at the through of the perfect guys before frowning, realizing that I won't have that man most likely. They'll probably give me some wimp of a man who will make my life boring, won't think twice to argue and will try too hard to make me happy.That isn't real love.

  
       Now if I think back to where me and Uncle Tom had our 'permission to date a criminal' talk, he's right. I have trust issues. The last person I would probably date would be a criminal. I'd be too afraid if they hurt Tom or use me. I can't get another broken heart and letting a criminal in my life will most likely get me just that.

  
       Sighing, I stood up and went downstairs to the living room where I turned on the t.v and DVD player. I put in (f/h/m) and took a seat on the couch, still having my blanket wrapped around me. I needed to get all my screams out so watching a horror movie might do me just that.

  
  
*An hour later.*  
*Narrator Pov.*

  
He stood in the shadows, a couple feet from her living room window as he just watched her.  
  
(Name)...  
  
       That's her name. He learned more about her as he stalked for the past week. The longer he watches, the more addicted he becomes. She's not a fearful girl, she's a total badass who doesn't go down without a fight. She loves the music he does such as; Green day, My Chemical Romance, Manifest, and much more. She has some patience -more than himself- and she also has a pretty close relationship with her Uncle, Tom.

 

       She has beautiful (e/c) eyes, soft (h/c) hair, her hour-glass figure shows off many curves and her attitude... Oh, don't get him started on her attitude. She's definitely a challenge. Though, when he shows himself to her, how strong will she stay then?

 

       He chuckled darkly as he thought of terror filling her eyes. She's what he needs, her fear, her heart, her trust... All of her. He heard her little wish and he's going to make it come true, starting tonight. And oh, he couldn't wait. He's been watching (Name) for hours straight as she danced, played games, stared outside...  
  
"Shit! Run bitch, run!" A squeal went off, making the killer's forever wide eyes hook onto (Name). She yelled at characters to run and hide, only to well... Here; "Ha! I told you to run! Now you're headless! Sucker! Ah!" She laughed at the people dying then shrieked as the next scary part came.

 

       Oh, how the killer would love to go in and start up some noise, just to scare the crap out of the girl and just dash. Though, he stayed put. He was going to visit her tonight. He'll do something about Tom. Hmmm, maybe a quickie and just stab him in the heart, killing him with ease? He chuckled darkly once more with the thought of hearing his screams.

 

       Bright lights shined through the trees, startling the murderer. Shit, who must ruin this for him. He looked over and saw a silver car pulling into the driveway of the house. Tom? He's not supposed to be back until... The killer looked into the house and at the digital clock that's on the t.v and saw it was already 6:28. Oops, my bad.

 

       Tom climbed out of the car and shut the door behind him. He walked up the steps to the two doors to enter the house, locking the car behind him. The killer's gaze quickly snapped back to the living room window where he saw (Name) starring at the t.v, totally engrossed into the movie. With a growl, he went a bit closer so he could hear better.

 

 

*Your Pov.*  
  
  
        As tough as I try to be, I was never a fan of things like ghosts and exorcisms. I love scary movies and always end up watching them even though they give me nightmares and give me panic for many days and nights afterwards. Tonight was no exception.

 

The scene playing looked like this;  
  
  
        _In the corner of the room sat a small girl. The age of 6 at most. Her muddy, black hair covered her face as she had her head down, hugging her knees to her chest. Her baby blue night down was torn and ragged from clots of blood and small torn pieces of organs hanging from it. Memories of one night ran through her head as she dug her nails into her legs, letting blood draw and slip down to her ankles and to the floor. She wasn't crying but merely mumbling words that made her seem crazy. Yet though she wasn't._

  
  
_"The mean old lady did it..." She hugged her legs tighter._

  
_"They all did... They took her away..." She breathed heavily, trying to make the images go away. They wouldn't though... They kept showing..._

  
_"They took Mommy away." The room was cold. Blood stained everywhere. Dripping from the wall onto the floor. They were black ashy walls that leaked black, gooey, blood._

  
  
_Oh, but it wasn't just anyone's blood._

  
  
_It was those who tried to get to her._

  
  
        _The more that people tried to get into that hell of a room the more the old lady feasted on their flesh and bones, leaving the blood and organs to the walls. The four walls that kept the lady and the child caged in._

  
  
        _The old lady rocked in the rocking chair in a corner on the other side of the room from the scared little girl. It was her mother although it wasn't. The mean lady took her mother. She took her body so that she could hold the little girl when she felt lonely. The 6 year old didn't want to be near the woman but that didn't matter. In fact, what the 6 year old wanted never mattered. She was only there for the lady to hold, like she was a doll. A doll that was owned by the spirit._

  
  
        The movie scene sent a shiver down my spine as it played. The ghost lady was so fucking creepy! Thankfully, just thankfully, it was almost over. Soon, Uncle Tom will be here, we'll go out and have a good time and I can TRY to have a good nights sleep.

  
Damn lady...  
  
  
_"Shut up you stupid brat!" The lady hissed. The black haired girl flinched at the woman's words, making the lady snicker. Her spirit sat next to the little kid, having her freezing temperature engulf the little girl. The girl shivered uncontrollably as the woman smirked at her._

  
_"What a beautiful angel." The woman cooed, letting her body pass through the little girl's, making the 6 year old tremble at the pain and cold._

  
  
_"So innocent yet so stupid!" The woman laughed, passing through the girl's form again._

  
  
_"Stop! Please stop!" The girl sulked as she shook her head quickly, hugging her knees as close to her as she could. Goosebumps were over rate in this situation as the little girl's heart was pounding hard in her chest. Well, what was left of it anyways. The woman fed off her fear, fed off her innocence, fed off her life._

  
  
_"Shhh, shhh, shhh. No need to cry hun. Moms here." The woman snickered as she went through the little girl once more._

  
  
_"No! You took mommy away!" The girl finally cried._

  
  
_"No." The woman shook her head as she flew over the the rocking chair, taking the freezing cold with her. The girl sighed in relief as she got a tad bit warmer. "That woman isn't your mommy." The woman said as she entered the dead body of the passed mother._  
  
  
        Whoa, one is she bipolar as hell and two why the fucking hell is she in the dead mom's body! Gross man! That is a rotting corpse that you're in. That has to smell horrible!  
  
  
_"Yes she was!" The girl shivered, wanting the woman to leave her alone._

  
  
_"No!" The woman denied. She sat up in the dead body and twisted the the neck all the way around, making it crack and break and then made it twist the other way around, making the rest of the bones break and some break the skin, making bones stick out of the neck. She turned the head back to its normal position and let it go, making it hang upside down but still looking at the little girl. The woman got on her hands and knees and whispered to the child._  
  
  
Oh my fucking god, oh my fucking god, oh my fucking god! That is so god damn horrible! I trembled as I pulled the covers tighter around me. This lady is pretty fucked up in the head.  
  
  
_"Look." She hissed to the kid. The girl looked up at her dead mother's live body as the dangling and twisted head was staring at her. Her mother's face had barley any skin and showed the ripped up veins and her cracked teeth. The eyes were scratched out of her sockets which left black blood to seep out from them, yet the left eye was left to dangle from its cords, from the socket. Most of the mother's skin was torn off. On her right hand she had her pointer finger and pinky finger missing. On her left her thumb and middle finger was missing. She had no right foot and she was covered in blood and mold from head to toe. Most of her hair was gone except for a few strands that were all chunky and gooey. The mother's white night gown was torn and covered in mud and the crimson liquid that came from not only other's but from her skinned body._  
  
  
"SICK SON-OF-A-GUN!"

  
  
        I yanked the blanket over my head as I screamed curse words at the television. This had to be that most fucked up piece of shit I have ever watched! So fucking horrible. That poor little 6 year old girl! I peeked out a bit so I could see what would happen next. Hopefully someone could find a way to get in there!  


  
_The little girl cried harder as she was forced to look at the sight and in no hesitation the woman grinned._

  
  
_"Mommys here." She snickered as she quickly crawled over to the girl in the disfigured body, laughing maniacally, making the girl scream in horror. Once the woman reached her, she cupped her face in the dead hands. She moved the horrid, upside down face in the little girls and placed kisses all over her cheeks and forehead, making the girl tremble in fear. The woman pulled away but only to put her arms tightly around the 6 year old and cuddled her._

  
  
_"Mommy loves you..."_

  
  
  
        I sat up straight as the end credits rolled, making me as fucking happy as when the devil gets a hard working slave that is terrified of him. Though, when I least excepted it...

  
  
"MOMMY LOVES YOU!" Someone yelled as they grabbed a hold of my shoulder, shaking me. With a high pitched scream, I grabbed their arm and ducked down, pulling them along. The person flipped over the couch from behind me and landed on the other side of the coffee table, hitting the hard wood floor with a loud groan.

  
  
"Who the Hell are you!?" I demanded as I jumped up and got into a fighting stance. Once I looked at who it was, I gasped. "Uncle Tom, I'm so sorry!" I ran over to his side and helped him up.

  
  
"It isn't your fault. It's mine for lack of memory." He cracked his now sore muscles as he cringed slightly. "I forgot that you are very violent when scared." He winced as he stretched a bit and felt the back of his neck. "Along with very dominant and intimidating." He chuckled as he finished fixing himself. He looked me up and down before furrowing his eyebrows. "Why aren't you changed?" He asked.

  
  
"What?" I asked confused before I remembered. "Oh right, sorry, I felt the need to scream and got lost in a series of horror films." I chuckled slightly and he nodded with a smile.

  
  
"Well go change into something nice quick while I go take a shower to loosen the sore muscles." He said with a chuckle before walking behind to couch and retrieving his suit case. He walked up to me and smiled brightly. "Hurry, I have some great news and I wanna tell you really badly but I want to wait until we get to the restaurant!" He said excitedly and he shooed me to go get ready.

  
With a nod, I shot up to my room to get changed, curious on what he was going to tell me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this is not a real movie. For Halloween, 2016 I decided to write my very first scary short story and published it on Quotev. This is the story I had written then called; Mommy Loves You.


	5. Spanky News

  
  
  
*Present Time*  
*Narrator*  
  
       As (Name) got ready to go out to dinner with her Uncle, she was oblivious to see the pair of eyes that watched through her opened window in the woods. Of course we would suspect nothing. Tom and he live away from town and it's rare to find a set of campers this close to town, especially in the winter.

  
  
       Name) looked at her clothing that was laid out on her bed and smiled slightly. Maybe tonight would be the night she would meet her badass guardian angel. It's possible! She sighed as she walked into her bathroom and started messing with her makeup. She couldn't let go of the thought of her wish possibly coming true. Maybe her angel is a real angel and that is who was making all that noise a week ago.

  
  
       Yes, all that noise, thought (Name) never saw anyone there when she opened her eyes. Is it possible that the Gods have answered her prayer? (Name) sighed intently as she did her makeup and thought about what the heck her future would be like when she is without Tom. Yes, (Name) is never like this in public, she keeps her thoughts to herself. She just thinks its best to be ho she is and if someone wants to stay and learn the rest, that's who she should allow in her life.

  
  
       As soon as she was done with her makeup, she went into her s=room and removed all clothing. The un-blink-able eyes of her 'angel', watching intently from outside, behind many trees. God, did he think she looked beautiful. She was absolutely stunning. A smirk came to the stalker's face as he watched her slip on her clothes for tonight's dinner. And my oh my, that drove him mad. (Name) was his. He claimed her and he'll be damned if any other man thinks they can even look at her.

  
  
  
       An evil grin came to his face as he thought about his little visit he would make tonight. He would tell you that you were him. He would hear her scream in fright of him. She's his, no one els'. He's sure as hell excited to see your reaction.

  
  
       (Name) slipped on her combat boots before tying them quickly but securely and then walking over to her full length body mirror where she checked herself out. Once she seemed satisfied, she smiled, sent herself a sexy wink, giggled, and the left out the door and downstairs to the living room.

  
  
*Present Time*  
*Your Pov.*

  
  
       After messing around in the mirror, I skipped downstairs and into the living room. I knew it was going to take Tom just a bit because I could still hear the shower water running, so I grabbed the remote and turned on some real t.v. I skipped through boring cartoon channels and new channels until one news story caught my eyes. Stopping on the channel, I turned up the volume and listened carefully as I stared at the picture they had in the corner of the t.v.

  
  
       In the corner of the t.v was a picture of a white house and some of the inside where blood was left stained but the bodies were missing. I furrowed my eyebrows as I turned up the t.v some more and listened very carefully.

  
  
"-ill can't seem to find the murderer of the last huge crimes, all most likely left by the same criminal." The news man said as she stared the camera dead in the 'eye'.

  
  
"What makes you say that, Jessie?" The lady asked as she batted her eyes at the blonde hair man who seemed to be a rich snob, though I'm just guessing!

  
  
"Well, for the last few months we have been getting a list of murders and most of them have to do with the victim being stabbed up to 25 to 50 times in the chest, a smile carved into the body's face, and the same three words left on the victim's wall, written in their own blood... 'Go To Sleep." The man seemed to be amused by this, making me sick. Though, the story wasn't half bad.

  
  
"That guys back?" I snapped my head to the side to find Tom, finishing buttoning up his dress shirt as he stared at the t.v.

  
  
"Yup!" I said as I looked back at the t.v. "I guess so. Is he a big deal or something?" I asked and waited for Tom's answer.

  
"I uh, guess so. I mean, he's been pretty big on the news for about, let me think... 6, 7 months now?" Tom guessed then shrugged.

  
  
"I see." I said as we continued to watch.

  
  
"Well Alexis, you wanna know what has me stumped?" The news man asked as he furrowed his eyebrows and pressed his lips together.

  
  
"What's that Jessie?" She asked seductively as she got a bit closer to him, showing him her chest cleavage.

  
  
"Hey yo! I think you got the wrong place! The strip bar is the other way!" I called out at the t.v, making my Uncle Tom rage in laughter.

  
  
"Got that right, kid!" He laughed out. I snickered as we went back to the t.v.

  
"The fact that this guy, he has no lead so we can't track him down and he's had many cases. No fingerprints are left behind though." Alexis seemed to nodded in agreement with his answer before he quickly looked at the camera. "Well, that is all the news we have for you tonight. This man is on the loose. barricade your doors, staple your windows shut and have a safe night."

  
"Awww, cutting it off so early?" I whined as my uncle chuckled.

  
  
"There's your man. He can get away with shit, he's a bad ass, can protect you." Tom grinned.

 

"You're gonna jinx it, man!" Tom laughed at me and patted my head.

  
  
"Sorry they cut you off there. But I can tell you a bit on what's been going on over dinner, come on, we'll be late!" Tom rushed me. I groaned as I stood up and we headed for the front door.

  
  
"I bet you they cut it off so soon because that news guy had to screw the chick!"

  
  
"(Name)." Tom sighed.

  
  
"Seriously! I mean, her boobs were practically shoved in his face! I think they're fake though." I stated, getting a chuckle from Uncle Tom.

  
  
"I have to agree with you on that buddy." He said as he draped his arm around your shoulders. "I really have to."

  
  
"So you were starring?" I teased him and his eyes went wide.

  
  
"Let's get going, shall we?" He ushered me to the door.

  
  
"That's what I thought." I smirked and we headed out of the house.

 

 


	6. Carved Smile

  
  
*Present Time*  
*Your Pov.*

  
"So wait, what you're telling me is that, this guy has a smile CARVED into his cheeks?" I asked as my eyes went slightly wide.

  
  
"Yes and his eye lids is burnt off, he has paper white skin, he wears a white hoodie, black slacks, and black boots. He was a butcher's knife for a weapon and he goes around town killing people." Uncle Tom explained shorter and I nodded.

  
  
"So, he yells at the victim to go to sleep while they're struggling beneath him in their bed before stabbing their guts out?" I questioned and he shook his head.

  
  
"He stabs the victims in the chest and sometimes you'll find their ripped up heart stuffed in the carved smile on their face." He restated my thought process, making me glare at him.

  
  
"Same thing. I was just saying he stabs them a whole fucking lot." Uncle Tom chuckled.

  
  
"Then in that case, yes." He nodded and took a sip of his whine.

  
  
"So," I leaned my forearms on the table as well as leaned closer to Tom. "He's basically an inhuman man, running around the town, killing random people and families and he can do all of this without a single trace other than someone seeing him and chasing him down but he always seems to get away?" I quizzed him. This topic was so fascinating, it had me wrapped all up in it. So curious about this man I was. What if he found me and Tom next? Normally you would just think oh, nothing will happen to me, but those are the people who get screwed over. Hence another reason I have trust issues.

  
  
"Yup. Fascinating isn't it? You seem to be very interested." I nodded my head as an answer as I thought about this man and what he could be doing right now. What is he was outside our house this second? What if he was already inside it? What if he is marking us his targets and we don't even realize it. I glanced around at almost all the windows of the restaurant but saw nothing until I got to the sixth window. I saw some of the bushes by the clear glass shuffle as the others stayed put. I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked a bit harder, but nothing.

  
  
"(Name)? Are you okay?" I was quickly pulled out of my suspicion when Tom's voice sounded. I looked over to him and he sent me a teasing smirk. "Is my little niece getting paranoid?" I sent a glare at my Uncle before shaking my head.

  
  
"I don't get paranoid Tom, I get feelings that soon lead us to answers." I smirked as I took a bite out of my food. Uncle Tom sighed before shaking his head.

  
  
"Well please don't have a feeling about him coming to us." He ordered and I smirked at him as I chewed.

  
  
"No promises. In fact, I think he's right outside 'that' window." I pointed to the window where I saw the bush move. Tom looked really quick as if a bit worried himself and I laughed. "Who's the paranoid one now?" I teased and he narrowed his eyes at me before pointing his right pointer finger in my direction.

  
  
"That was good." He commented and I chuckled.

  
  
"Thanks." It went silent for a moment as we ate and looked around us. It was a very nice place and it was here in the town. Last time I was in town was about two days ago and I had kicked some guy's ass for flirting with me and trying to get me to sleep with them. I think he didn't learn his lesson though because later that night, on the news, he had been found dead in a alley way, stabbed to death.

  
  
       I smirked to myself as I thought of it, but soon that facial feature disappeared as I thought about how they described his body. One hundred stabs in the chest, his heart was ripped to shreds and shoved down his throat... And a smile carved... Deep into his cheeks. They had found those three, creepy words drawn in that jerk's own blood on the solid concrete. 'GO TO SLEEP!' It hadn't been in the correct writing as it probably should have been but it was in ALL capitals this time.

  
  
What did that guy do this killer that could have lead that jerk to this kind of death?

  
  
How did he run into this killer?

  
  
What if I had been there with the man at that time? I could be dead.

  
  
"Oh, I have to tell you the news that I got!" My thoughts were ripped away when my Uncle Tom spoke, making me smile. Though the thought of being so close of contact with that killer made me a bit uneasy.

  
  
"That's right!" I smiled brightly. "Now come on! Why did you have to wait to tell me?" I asked and of course I got the usual which was a logical answer.

  
  
"Well, because it is a choice you have to make and I figure if you get  good dinner, a happy mood the it would be easier." I smiled and nodded fro him to continue. "So, at work I have been working really hard and I've shown my best... They're promoting me!" My eyes widened as I stared at Tom in shock. He was a very rich man, a hard worker in deed. I didn't think his life could get any better unless, he got a wife of course. But this, it was amazing!

  
  
"Wow, Tom! I'm so happy for you!" I squealed as I stood up and walked over to him, giving him a big hug which he gladly returned.

  
  
"Yup! Though there is one problem." I looked at him a bit worried before nodding and sitting down in my seat once again. "Well, in order for me to work, I have to move to Europe. This meaning, you have to live on your own three months before your birthday." I gasped a bit as I went into thought. I have to spend my birthday without Tom? I wanted so badly for these three months to slow down and be amazing so I could live with him for the amount of time I had left.

  
  
"So... You're not going to be here for my birthday." I whispered as tears welled up in my eyes. Tears; I haven't cried in do long. The last time I cried was... Well, I don't even remember.

  
  
"Yes... But maybe not." I gave him a curious look as I blinked the tears away. "You can move with me for about four months, gives us an extra month since we'll be so far apart, or... You can live by yourself for the last three months of being 17 years old. Immediately I jumped for the opportunity.

  
  
"I want to move with you." I said as I began to calm down from the sadness.

  
  
"Great!" Uncle Tom said before waving a waitress over to get the bill. "Remember, if you change your mind, that's alright." He said and I nodded but I knew nothing could get me to change my mind. Nothing.

  
  
  
*An hour later*  
*You'r Pov.*

  
       We finally arrived home after Tom suggested we went to go get ice cream and it took so long because I took a while to think of if I should have any or not because I care for my... Okay fine, caught me red handed. We took so long because I had like 16 scoops of (Fav Ice Cream)! It was so yummy!

  
  
       We walked inside and I took in the feeling of being home. A smile graced on my lips as my eyes became droopy. You know when you get that home feeling and all of a sudden you become tired and would just adore to sleep in your cozy bed? That's what I'm feeling now.

  
  
"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm so tired!" I whined and began to head to my room and Uncle Tom chuckled at me from behind.

  
  
"Good night (Name), remember to wake up early. You have to get to packing what you really need because we head out tomorrow at noon. Flight takes off at 2 p.m and don't worry about the furniture. It'll be delivered by the movers." I nodded but groaned about how early that meant we had to wake up. Gotta set the alarm for 6:00 instead of 7:00. Damn this cruel world!

  
  
       I lazily walked into my room and to my closet where I pulled out some cozy pajamas and placed them on my bed before heading to the bathroom. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and took off my jewelry before washing the wake up and everything off my face. One I was done with the bathroom, I exited in nothing but my (F/C) Lace bra and underwear.

  
  
       I put my dress in my laundry hamper beside my bathroom door and walked over to my bed. I felt a brush of coldness, making me shiver. Furrowing my eyes, I looked up at my window to find it open. I never opened it today, did I? I walked over and looked out it, still half naked but wasn't excepting to see anyone and that is exactly what I saw. Nothing. With an annoyed sigh, I shut my window and walked back over to my bed.

  
  
       I pulled on my shirt, then my pants, and then pulled out the pony tail in my hair. I walked into the bathroom once more and brushed out my hair, dragging my hand over it to feel it's silky smooth, making me smile. I put on some lip-bomb before smiling at myself in the mirror once more.

  
  
"Hey there, Sexy!" I flirted with myself in the mirror with a wink. "Why, I'd take you out anytime." I giggled to yourself before turning out the lights and walking over to your bed. I climbed in and got really cozy. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and began to fall into a deep sleep.

  
  
       Well, that was until something pounced me. With a pounding heart, I screamed into a hand, muffling my vocal cords. I struggled beneath the weight of the person, trying to break free. After a few minutes of struggling, I opened my (E/C) eyes and stared in awe at the person above me. Long black hair curtained my face, paper white skin that had a leather feeling to them as this person held my wrists tightly above my head. White eyes with black pupils that never seem to blink, a lustful yet crazed look in them. But what had immediately triggered my memory of today on the news...

  
  
Was the carved smile...

 


	7. The Rules

*Present Time*  
*Your Pov.*

 

       I starred at the known killer, waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Five minutes we sat here and all he has done is hold my mouth shut with one hand, hold my wrists above my head with another, and stare down at me, right in my eyes. Sometimes his gaze lowered further down to my chest area and I would glare at him but his eyes would always find their way back to mine.

 

       No, I wasn't afraid of him, just shocked. The only thing I feared was him hurting Tom. Though if I am lucky enough, he'll only mess with me, take me as his kill, and then leave. For good! Though, luck isn't on my side right now.

 

"I am going to remove my hand. If you scream? Tom will die." My eyes widened at how he knew his name, that's almost impossible. Did Tom and him have a fall out at some point? I really hope not! "Got it?" I nodded to the killer above me and he slowly removed my hand. I opened my moth, but didn't scream, just took a deep breath to help calm myself down.

 

"So, I'm the next victim, huh?" I asked quietly and his grin grew wide.

 

"So pretty, yet so curious..." He giggled as he used his free hand to caress my cheek bone. I sent a warning glare up at him before questioning his doings once more.

 

"Are you going to kill me or not!?" I growled at the man who straddled my hips. The playful and giggly vanished from his face as he glared down at me.

 

"Excuse me." He growled at me but I didn't step down my ground.

 

"I didn't stutter." I snapped. Like a flash of light, he was up in my face, pretty pissed off.

 

"Did you just... Yell at me?" He asked in a threatening tone.

 

"No." I said sarcastically. "I just told you to marry me and gave you a big kiss!" I said all cheerful before giving him the 'woman' death glare. "What you think Sherlock!?" After a few minutes of glaring each other down, he smirked and shook his head.

 

"You surely want a death wish don't you?" I rolled my eyes at his words.

 

"Like I give a damn. I live a life of no friends and pretty much sit around and watch t.v. Though, I am not going to not think of all the things I can do as well, so..." With that, I kneed him in the groin, making him gasp at the sudden impact. I twisted my wrists around in his grasp and grabbed his. Without another thought, I flipped us over so that I straddled him stomach.

 

The famous killer stared at me in shock, clearly not paying any attention to the amount of pain I had just delivered him but this just made me smile proudly. He didn't think I could beat him! Poor, unfortunate soul.

 

"Well, by the look on your face, you're a cocky one." I noted logically. "What? The girls never fight back?" I asked and he sent a glare up at me. I smirked before leaning into his face and whispering; "You might have all the girls who beg for their lives and cry over the few seconds they have left." You grinned at your words. "But I on the other hand, fight back and I know I'll have the rest of my life to live out. If I have to dig my way out of the grave or not." I growled and jumped off of him. I quickly ran to the bathroom and locked myself in there. I could hear his footsteps right outside the door.

 

       I could tell he wasn't very happy with my little show back there but I could also tell he was shocked. I know now that he's a cocky one and that he usually doesn't have to fight off his victims. Just that little meeting told me as much. Normal girls would scream at his face, but I would say 'cool'. Normal girls would beg and cry for their happy ever after like Cinderella, I would fight for mine like Mulan. I don't care how far this goes, short or long, if I have to hide from the cops and FBI for the rest of my life, so be it. As long as I won this and Uncle Tom was safe then- That's when it hit me...

 

Uncle Tom.

 

That thing out there could hurt Uncle Tom.

 

"Come out little (Name), I want to play a game." The intruder cooed and I gasped the smallest, not knowing how he knew my name. How the hell am I supposed to do this? Suddenly it hit me. I have a gun in the medicine cabinet. With a huge grin on my face, I quietly walked back from the door, making sure it was secure and not able to be open, before I turned around and swung open my silver, metal cabinet doors that hung on the white wall. I dug around in my cabinets for a few seconds looking deep all around, but came across nothing.

 

"What the fuck?" I mumbled to myself as I double checked. I furrowed my eyebrows as I came across nothing yet again.

 

"Doll, come on out. It would be a shame if someone got hurt." He said in a taunting voice. Tom shot through my mind as well as the news about what this certain killer does to his victims and what he had done to that boy in the alley. Tears weld up in my eyes as I saw really graphic images of Tom crossing my mind.

 

His blood soaking the floor and his clothes, his heart being ripped to shreds and shoved down his throat, his brown hair being knotted in blood clots and his ripped up organs... That hideous smile on his carcass's face as the three childish but clever words, written on the wall... Out of his own blood... 'Go To Sleep'.

 

       A tear slipped down my cheek but soon anger replaced any mixed emotions I was having. Curiosity, sadness, fear... Anything I had felt moments before was replaced with that one emotion people love to color red. Anger.

 

       He thinks he can use this against me? He thinks he can just come in here and take away the only person I've truly ever cared about since my ex -which ended in a heart break but I acted out as if nothing were happening-? He can't come here and tell me such awful things! He has no right!

 

But he's a killer (Name). He doesn't care.

 

"Damn conscious." I muttered once more.

 

"Come on (Name), I wanna play... I'm really getting impatient. I hate waiting." He growled from the other side of the bathroom door, sending chills down my back.

 

"O-Okay." I finally agreed. "Under one condition, you have to promise." It was silent for a moment before I had received an annoyed groan.

 

"Fine. What is it?" I smiled in victory and prayed to god this was going to work.

 

"I'll play your game." I said as I took a shaky breath. "But my Uncle Tom stays out of it. He'll move for his new job and you'll never even glance at him again. You won't hurt him, kill him, he's protected. He's off limits." I declared. It became dead silent as I waited for an answer but soon figured i wouldn't get one. "Well, do you promise? Uncle Tom is off limits?" I asked, getting angry again. After another moment, another annoyed groan came from behind the door.

 

"Fine, I promise Tom is off limits." He grumbled before I could hear the smirk in his voice of what he said next; "This makes you mine." Shivers ran down my back and I shook my head.

 

"No, it does not." I glared at the door. "What's your game?" I asked as I went closer to the white wooden door.

 

"Open the door and I'll tell you." He chuckled and I mentally groaned and slapped myself. Of course he won't go that easy. With hesitant hands, I grabbed the door knob and unlocked it. Before I could think twice, it swung open to reveal a not so happy, smiling killer behind it.

 

"What's your game?" I asked as I went closer to the white wooden door.

  
  
"Open the door and I'll tell you." He chuckled and I mentally groaned and slapped myself. Of course he won't go that easy. With hesitant hands, I grabbed the door knob and unlocked it. Before I could think twice, it swung open to reveal a not so happy, smiling killer behind it.

  
  
       I stood my ground, keeping a good distance but was also ready to fight back when I needed to. How so badly I wished my gun was in my hands right now. I could be seeing this sucker's dead corpse on the ground. The proud feeling racing through me at my amazing job, but no. I had to misplace it at the ONE time I truly needed it. The world is a very cruel place, indeed.

  
  
"Game. Now." I said as I gave him an aggravated look, though that only seemed to make him chuckle before his expression became dark and thoughtful. As if I were going to hate what he said next. And sure enough, I did.

  
  
"This game, Doll." He chuckled, darkly as he came closer, making me back up a bit. "It's pretty dangerous. Once you're in, you can't get out. You're stuck. One of us have to win in order for the game to end." He slowly and painfully walked over to me as if this were a horror movie. With each step he came closer, I took a step back.

  
  
"Go on." I said, just wanting to get this over with. He chuckled at my somewhat nervous posture. I mean, who wouldn't be when coming face to face with a famous and sneaky killer who is wanted in many states and can cover any fingerprints or any evidence of his DNA!? It's like he's magic! Also the fact he wants to play a dangerous 'game' is pretty nerve racking.

  
  
"This game I have in store is something you'll never forget." His words held somewhat of venom and his grin was darker and more intimidating. He took one more step closer and i took another step back. Though this time, I walked straight into the white wall, making the killer smirk.

  
  
       I glared at him as I cursed the wall having to be there. he came closer and closer until finally he was right in front of me. He was only about 3 inches taller than me, making me seem shorter than normal or him taller than normal. He had to at least be 19 years of age. He didn't seem that old and his reflexes were good. The fact he could get away with almost anything had to give you the good size about his age too.

  
  
"This little game, you have to deal with me. No cops or anyone else involved except you... And... Me." he put his left hand on the right side of my head, leaning it against the wall behind me and his right hand caressed my left cheekbone, sending shivers down my back at the cold, leathery feeling. "I guess we can call it... 'Personal Lock Down'."

  
  
"Okay." I said as I tried the best I can not to stutter. I glared at him as he smiled down at me, his body brushing against mine.

  
  
"You're a tough one." He chuckled. "I like a good challenge... You know why?" I shook my head slightly, not wanting his hand to run into my eye or anything as he caressed my cheekbone. "I like a good challenge because..." He moved his head to the side of my head and used his free hand that wasn't caressing my face to move the hair behind my ear. With that done, he whispered; "If I can break the so called challenge, I feel the adrenaline come. I succeeded and it shows how weak you really are."

  
  
       I glared at him out of the corner of my eye as he whispered in my ear and told me his evil little scheme. He thinks he's going to break me? I'd like to see him try. I'm a stone wall, I will win and when I do, his little game will be the waste of time and he won't be happy with the losers spot. He will not break me.

  
  
"Good luck with that." I chuckled, darkly. He came up from my ear and glared at me, his face being inches from mine. "Because you have met the wrong girl. If you wanted a break down, you should have gone to a cheerleading team, because this girl is a stone... Fucking... Wall." I growled and he did too.

  
  
"We'll see about that."

  
  
"Oh yes we will." I glared. "By the way, how do I win?" I asked curiously, wanting a way to finish this faster. A smirk soon awoke on his face and he chuckled;

  
  
"Oh, well. If you can handle me without have a break down for a whole year, you win, Doll." I nodded at this before smiling and pushing him away.

  
  
"you have a deal, but remember." I warned as I held out my hand. "Tom is left out of this."

  
  
"Tom won't even be mentioned." He smiled evilly as he shook my hand, concealing the deal.

  
  
"The game starts tomorrow... After Tom leaves?" I asked and the killer shook his head.

  
  
"You have three months. When you turn 18, I'll be back." He ordered, taking a step back. "On your 18th birthday, I'll be back and that is where our year begins." A part of me was irritated that I had to wait but another part was relieved. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible but I needed time to get used to this idea or there's no telling what I will do. I might actually lose if I don't calm myself down.

  
  
So I nodded. "You got yourself a deal."

 

 


	8. A Change in Plans

*Present Time*  
*Your Pov.*

 

'BEEP BEEP BEEP!'

 

       I groaned in frustration as my alarm blared through my room, waking me up from my well needed slumber. I lazily moved my hand over to where the alarm was on my night stand and tried to turn it off. After a few tries of hitting it, I finally nailed it right on the snooze button. I kept my eyes closed and stayed where i was for a few moments before sleep slowly began to take be away again. Well, until...

 

"Get up, (Name)! Were going to drive instead so we can enjoy the trip, also because were late and you're still not packed!" My eyes shot wide open and I sat right up in my bed, my messy and knotted hair getting in my face from the sudden hard and fast force in movement. Uncle Tom had bust in through my bedroom door, making it slam into the wall behind it.

 

       I looked between my Uncle and the door dumbfounded, totally not really sure as to what was happening at that very moment. I glanced around my room, looking for some sort of explanation to this madness until my eyes hit the clock and what time it was... 12:04.

 

What? Shouldn't he be at work!? And that is exactly what came out of my mouth when I looked up at him with a face full of clear confusion.

 

"It's late, shouldn't you be at work?" I asked and he chuckled.

 

"No silly, remember? Today were moving to Europe where my new job takes place." I stared at him in confusion before last night's movements took place in my head.

 

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself as I remembered that not only had he gotten a new job that he had to move for but also that I couldn't go because of a certain killer wanting to play a stupid game. "Tom..." I started before he cut me off.

 

"Tell me in the car, we have to hurry!" He ran out of my room excitedly, slamming my door behind him.

 

"Don't slam my doors Mr.! And no running in my house!" I could hear his laughter echo from downstairs to upstairs, knowing he heard what I said. A soft smile played at my lips as I fell back in my bed. Soon a frown came upon them though. I can't go with him. He's so excited to spend more time with me and adventure this new place together and I couldn't go.

 

       I groggily got out of bed, wanting nothing more than to crawl back in and rot like the trash I am. I'd rather this than telling Tom about the change in plans. As I walked down the hall and stairs, the beautiful voice of my Uncle singing, filled my ears. I smiled softly as he sang his favorite song; That'll Be The Day by Buddy Holly.

 

"Well that'll be the day when you say goodbye  
Yeah, yes that'll be the day when you make me cry  
You say you're gonna leave me, you know it's a lie  
'Cause that'll be the day when I die."

       His voice rang through the house, full of cheer and excitement. This side of Tom is what makes days worth living. His childish and creative self as he runs around being the male idiot he is. I walked into the kitchen where I saw him dancing 80's moves as he packed soda, candy, and some real food. Yes, he had decided to take the car because he wanted to see everything that we pass on our way there.

 

"Well, that'll be the day when you say goodbye  
Yeah, yes, that'll be the day when you make me cry  
You say you're gonna leave me, you know it's a lie  
'Cause that'll be the day when I die"

       My heart broke just a bit as I leaned against the kitchen door way and watched the silly man that I would really miss. Who knows when I see him next. I don't even know if that mysterious killer is going to kill me if I lose or not. What will be the awards for the winners? What will be the punishments for the losers?

 

       Oh my god... This might be the last time I see Tom. I might not ever get the chance to marry or have kids. I'll probably never get to try to get a job or take online learning again. Never get to reach any goals such as learning how to play the guitar or learning going back to find my old babysitter and how she is.

 

       I might die within this next year, and no evidence will lead to who did it. No vengeance will be made, no forever goodbyes will be said... I'll be possibly in my own puddle of blood. I've seen what this guy can do. What if he can actually break me? What if I give up? What if I lose? What if-

 

"(Name), are you alright? You look like you're about to be sick." I was brought back to reality and my gaze nailed onto my uncle who gave me a worried look.

 

"What?" I asked.

 

"You look upset. Is something wrong?" He asked me again. I stared at him for a moment. Am I really doing this? Is this real life? I nodded to him as I looked down.

 

"Actually yeah." I said and he his gaze filled with more curiosity.

 

"What's wrong?" He asked. I was quiet for a moment, trying to put my thoughts together before I opened my mouth and said the exact words that I never wanted to say.

 

"I can't live with you anymore. I think it would be best to get a early start on searching and all, you know?" I asked. It was quiet for a moment before Tom smiled at me.

 

"If that's what you really want." Tom shrugged.

 

"Wait, you're not mad?" I asked and he chuckled whilst shaking his head.

 

"Why would I be mad? You're growing up and wanting to get out in life. That's all I could really want for you. A great future." Well, there ain't gonna be a future maybe. I smiled at him and nodded before he brought me into a hug.

 

"I'm going to miss you." I mumbled into the crook of his neck as I hugged him tighter and he chuckled.

 

"I'm gonna miss you more, Angel." Right now is the moment I never wanted. A goodbye. He will be moving to Europe and I'll be here in Flagstaff, alone with a deranged killer who will possibly take my life. I have to make these last few moments count, for I might never see Tom ever again.


	9. Riding on Cloud Nine

  
*Present time*  
*Your Pov.*

 

       Laughter filled the house as me and Tom danced around to country and acted almost drunk. Of course were not actually drunk, just acting silly. Me and Tom jumped onto the floor to the couches to the coffee table.

 

       Spinning, laughing, dizziness, fun, and joy filled the now cheerful living room one last time before it is filled with only two things; depression and emptiness. In 20 minutes, Tom will be leaving for the road and Europe. In 20 minutes, this house will rightfully be mine. In 20 minutes... I'll be all alone.

 

       I danced on top of the coffee table as Tom pretended to have a guitar and drums on the floor. I laughed at the weird faces he made and followed the beat to the music. Of course at times I had to stop myself from getting too into the music because my uncle is still here.

 

       I swayed with the music and sang along to the words of a song that I more or less remembered the words to. Of course Tom laughed whenever he caught me singing the wrong lines.

 

       I jumped onto the couch and began to act as if it were to be a trampoline. I laughed and giggled as I went higher and my head got more light headed.

 

       I have always loved that feeling. To feel like your swaying on cloud nine and all the worries of the world just melt away as if they were nothing. It felt so amazing. I especially loved it after my parents died.

 

       No, I didn't take it so hard when they passed but I did always have this nagging voice in the back of my head, screaming that something wasn't right, though I alway pushed it away and took it for granted. Soon after the nagging stopped and I was able to smile once more instead of cringe.

 

Granite I still get curious when my parents come to mind, though I've always pushed it away. They always hid things from me...

 

       Forgetting to tell me that I had an older brother who died two months before I was born. Not saying anything when grandma and grandpa passed away from when they went camping with my aunt and died from a bear attack. As well as failing to say that I had a chance to go to a real school where people understand my issues and can handle me. They have hid much more than that, though I just stopped listening to them when I turned 7.

 

       I had figured all of the secrets on my own from letters, to email, to phone calls. Granite I could hardly read at all but I could still understand what the word 'kill' and 'school' meant.

 

       Uncle Tom grabbed my hand and spun me around, making me giggle as I got dizzier and dizzier by the second. I felt all the depression that had been eating me out all morning slowly fading as I road cloud nine, grinning bigger than ever.

 

       Soon we stopped and took a seat on the couch. I wanted so badly to look at the time and see how much time we had left but I was too scared too. We went silent for a few moments before Tom spoke;

 

"Are you sure you don't want to come? I mean, I'm proud of you and glad you want to get on with life but..." He sighed. I could tell my decision had upset him. It upset me too. But what else was I supposed to do?

 

       This killer is capable of grabbing and ripping his victims faces to huge smiles and their hearts to shreds and yet no trace of him is left behind! Who knows what could happen if I ditch out on our deal and go with Tom. I mean, the psychotic man could be watching me right now, this very moment.

 

       I would have declined the deal but then he just might of killed my uncle on the spot. In fact, I was about to fight him until he had mentioned my uncle's name, warning me not to try anything or he'd kill him. That was something I would never want.

 

"I don't know." I do know. "My heart is just telling me to stay here." The part that wants you safe. "I think something is trying to warn me to stay here or I might miss out on something big." Yeah, the killer who basically threatened your life but your safe if I go with the game. I technically didn't lie.

 

"I see." Tom sighed again before looking at the clock, making me look too. Though when I did, I wish I could take it back...

 

Two minutes left...

 

       Tears pricked my eyes as my uncle stood up. He had to go. I might never get to see him again. I could die... And there's no saying goodbye. I shakily stood up, wanting nothing more than to hold Tom tight and tell him to stay safe. I wanted to scream at that for damed killer for taking away my only happiness.

 

Maybe it won't be that hard to make me break down.

 

       I followed Tom to the dining room where his suit cases and bags for the road were. Tears, one by one slipped down my cheeks as I watched him pick u his things and turn to me. He began to walk to the door and I followed. Once he reached the front door, he set his things down and turned to me. Once he did I saw the redness of his eyes as tears slipped down his face.

 

"I'm really gonna miss you, Troublemaker." His voice cracked. My bottom lip trembled as I let out a small whimper and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him into a huge hug. His arms wrapped around my waist wightly, making me sob.

 

"I'm going to miss you too!" I cried as I barried my teary face in the crook of his neck. Several minutes we stood there and all I could think about is how much I am going to miss my weirdo of an uncle and waking up to his annoying pleads and childish behavior of trying to get me up.

 

       After what seemed like forever but was only a few moments, we parted and wiped our eyes. I sniffled a bit as well as he and we both smiled. Although, mine wasn't real, it was just to reassure him.

 

"Well, I gotta go, Angel." Tom said as he opened the door and picked up his things. I walked him out to the porch and watched as he walked to his car. He placed his things in the back seat before closing the door and walking over to the driver's door. He opened it and the car lights went on. He turned to me and smiled and I gave him a sad smile in return. He waved slightly before climbing inside his car and starting it up. It didn't take long for him to get everything ready before he closed his door and rolled sown the window.

 

"Please stay safe, I love you, you rebel!" I giggled as tears slipped down my face and I tried to hold back what seemed like a death threatening sob.

 

"I-I Love you too!" It was so hard to stay strong, for this might be the last time I get to see the one person who never lied to me... Who always told me everything and made me laugh and smile... Who excepted me and loved me for who I am.

 

       Tom pulled out of the drive way and once he was on the road, he stopped, turned to me, gave a sad wave, and rolled up his window before doing the one thing I never wanted to think about, the one thing I always prayed would never happen or at least would take forever to happen... The one thing... That seemed so far away... But ended up so close...

 

He left my life...

 

And I don't think he'll ever come back.

 

I don't want him to come back...

 

       As long as that deranged killer is on the loose and not handled, I have to keep my distance. No calls, no messages, no letters. Because if I mess up with this killer and he decides to get me back...

 

He knows my one weakness...

 

The one person who keeps me sane...

 

The one who makes life worth living...

 

Tom.

 


	10. Knife Of Protection, Letter Of Property

  
  
*Present Time*  
*Narrator*  
  
  
       On a dimmed porch in the woods, 15 minutes from town was (Name) who sat in a white wooden chair, her knees hugged to her chest with her chin resting on top of them. Tears rolled down her face one by one as she just sat there and let memories flash by. Memories from when Tom first took her in to earlier when he got in his car and left.

  
  
       She remembered all the times they would make up pranks and try them on the poor people down in town. All those people had to deal with them. All those times they set up camp right out front and told scary stories and spooked each other out. The many of times that (Name) did something stupid and had to be rushed to the hospital for stitches or to be checked on.

  
  
       All these countless memories rushed through (Name)'s head, bringing a small smile to her face that soon was forced into a frown as she began to sulk. She has been sitting on that porch for a hours now. It had been getting cloudy all day and the smell of rain filled the air.

  
  
       It would be best if (Name) went inside and she knew it but she couldn't stand, she could barely move. She felt numb. Instead, she just sat there cuddled up as she thought of ll the times that made her smile... All those wonderful memories that she knew she would be laughing at in the future... Though look at her now.

  
  
       She took a couple deep breaths as she tried to keep good thoughts and tried to reassure herself of the future. Slowly raindrops fell from the sky, one by one, gradually growing, until the rain was pounding on the roof and floor. (Name) couldn't hold it anymore. The 17 year old girl completely broke down...

  
  
       Off in the shadows was a tall, dark figure who hid within the trees and blackness of the night. His forever opened eyes stared at the young girl who hopelessly sobbed on the dimmed porch of the night. Currently it was 11 at night, almost 12.

  
  
       He expected her to go in earlier but she made no move. The raven black haired boy leaned up against a tall pine tree as he stared at her. A frown tugged its best at the killer's lips but his scarred mouth didn't allow him to do much, but you could see the little bit of sorrow in his eyes.

  
  
Who knew that the killer could feel such an emotion?

  
  
       He didn't. He shouldn't be feeling anything other than the urge to kill. Yet here he is stalking this poor, depressed girl as all he wants to do is hold her close and away from the world, threatening anyone who makes a move near her or even puts a single word threat towards her.

  
  
       He wanted to slaughter anyone who took her away or looked at her lustfully or with any affection to do with love or hate. He's the only one who can feel such emotions for her. Though, no matter how much he tries to hate her, looks for any reason to hate her, all he finds is more reasons to fall insanely in love with her and it sickens him. Yet, it also makes him feel something that killing normally does...

  
  
It makes him feel alive.

 

  
       More alive than watching someone fear him, giving him total power. He wondered what would make him feel more powerful, more appealed... Holding an actual heart of his victim and feeling it beat in his own paper white hands or metaphorically owning (Name)'s, knowing that she's his.

  
  
       These emotions did confuse the killer. He hated how he felt for (Name) but he also couldn't get enough. The thought of her being his was quite alluring. She was his. All his. He owned her and she needed to know that.

  
  
The killer looked thoughtfully at the ground before anger and insanity bean to take over...

  
  
Yes, his. All his. How dare she cry!? How dare she challenge him at his own game!? She should be begging for him for her life and handing herself over to him!

  
  
The bipolar like killer growled darkly as he moved closer and closer to (Name)'s porch. Anger bubbling inside him as he stared at the sobbing girl.

  
  
How dare she cry over someone that wasn't him!?

  
  
       Something took over the killer right then. Something that has been hidden deep down inside him since the very first day he laid eyes on her. This feeling inside that ate him from the inside out and made his monster inside growl in pure delight and anger. He felt something that he has never felt before.

  
  
       He's felt anger, pain, hatred, all the negative things that you could possibly imagine. Envy, lust, all these things during his kills were felt but this feeling... Oh this feeling was something that he knew wouldn't ever go away. It's as if he has been cursed with this new affection and there was no getting out. He knew he was in a dead end zone and now he'll be damned if he would ever let anyone get near (Name).

  
He was obsessed.

 

 

*Your Pov.*

 

       Sitting on the porch, I looked off into the nothing as lonely tears slipped from my eyes. My throat was rough and my eyes were sore, I couldn't cry anymore. It's as if all source of feeling left me, making me just stare and let out anything I had left in an emotionless state.

 

I felt numb.

 

       I sighed deeply as the last tear left my eyes, leaving a long, hot stream down my right cheek. I looked up at the cloudy, dark sky, my eyes shown from the moon light. It was still raining, in fact it was raining even harder. I listened to the sound of the rain pounding on the roof and concrete floor.

 

'Snap!'

 

       My head shot to the left where I heard the sound of a branch breaking under something. I slowly but steadily stood up and looked round. Once I saw nothing I was about to shake it off and sit back down but a feeling inside my stomach told me otherwise.

 

It was my weariness.

 

       I knew there was something wrong now. I stood up straight and brave to seem more intimidating, setting my curious yet annoyed glare on my surroundings. Although, on the inside I was pretty scared. I don't know what that could have been. Could it have been a giant bear? I should probably go inside. Oh wait, what if it's a lost traveler? Should I call out?

 

I thought back and forth on what I should do before I heard another sound.

 

'Thump!'

 

       My eyes widened slightly as I walked to the left side of the porch and looked for what made the sound. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. Taking probably the most smart path, I quickly walked to my front door and went inside, closing it behind me. I ran around the house, closing doors and windows, making sure everything was sealed and not accessible.

 

       Of course this person or whatever it was could break a window but the I could just grab my keys and go the the garage. That would get me enough time to make it to the police station.

 

       Finally, I stopped in the middle of the living room, listening carefully to make sure there wasn't any other noise. The only thing I heard was my breathing that was a bit shaky from my nervous posture. Pouting at myself, I gathered myself together and slouched in shame.

 

'Way to go (Name)! Worlds biggest idiot! I'm in the god damn woods! Who's going to be all the way out-'

 

       I was caught off guard from my self banter when I heard voices sound from upstairs. My eyes grew wide and my body became shaky. I don't know what to do. There shouldn't be anyone up there. I live alone now.

 

       Quietly, I began for the kitchen. I crept in and raced to one of the brown drawers that I yanked open, making all the sharp butcher knives move around in there. Carefully, I glanced behind me as I reached in to grab a weapon.

 

"Fuck!" I restrained to scream but it was hard. My eyes went straight to drawer filled with sharp knifes and I realized there was blood. I pulled out my hand to find that one had stabbed me in the palm. I mentally threw curse words at the stupid mistake as I grimaced about the pain.

 

       I looked in the drawer where I saw the knife that stabbed me and then back at my hand to see how deep the wound was. I wiped the blood that kept blocking the sight of my hand but every time I touched the wound I flinched.

 

"God damn-"

 

'THUMP!'

 

       I automatically froze in my spot, not paying a single mind to the pain in my hand and blood dripping onto the kitchen floor, just keeping my mind on what that noise was. Once again, it had came from upstairs. I could feel as the fear raced into my heart, veins, and eyes. My breath shaky as tears began to brim in my (E/C) orbs.

 

For a whole three months I was supposed to be left alone. That deranged killer wasn't supposed to be here. So who could that be?

 

       Images of what could happen filled my mind, making me more scared. I have never actually fought a killer before. I mean sure, me and that smiling freak had a little challenge war thing there but that was it. No violence. I've kicked some ass before but I've never had it out with a killer.

 

What a I saying!? I went head to head with a gang member before. They're killers aren't they?

 

'THUMP!'

 

       I jumped as a gasp left my throat. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I quickly shook my hand but soon remembered my hand when the stinging feeling came back. I looked at it and frowned. This was going to take a bit to fix but not too long, I could tell it wasn't too bad to actually do any real damage like bleed out, I should be just fine.

 

       Taking that is my answer, I grabbed the knife that had stabbed me in the hand and gripped it roughly, making my wound hurt but I was too frightened to care right this second. Carefully, I made my way from the kitchen and to the dining room where I then made my way to the arch way where I could head upstairs.

 

       I could feel as my pulse pounded through my veins and sweat began to form on my forehead. My heart was accelerating and I wouldn't be surprised if the person or demon for all I know upstairs could hear it.

 

'THUMP!'

 

       I flinched as I lost my balance and almost fell off the stairs from the third step but luckily I grabbed the railing. I made myself stand correctly, my heart becoming louder and louder by the minute. I was just so nervous. All these horrible thoughts rushed through my head but what bothered me most is...

 

What if I died? What if that demonic killer that I made a deal with then goes after my uncle?

 

'THUMP!'

 

       I jumped once more at the sound but then grew annoyed too. I hated feeling weak and stressed. Step by step I made my way up the stair case, being careful just in case someone thought it would be funny to jump out at me.

 

       I held tight onto the railing with my left hand and onto the knife with my wounded right hand. Right foot, left foot... Right foot... Left foot. Hesitantly I walked, not wanting to see what the future has in store for me.

 

       Sooner then I'd rather, I made it to the top the the stairs, the second floor. I looked down the vacant hall. I could still hear the talking but as I began to walk, getting closer, I heard it coming from Tom's old room which was my new room.

 

       I walked up to his door and placed a shaky hand on the cold, silver knob door. hesitantly, I twisted the knob before pushing it open quickly and getting my knife in stepping position. I looked in the room and saw no one but the talking was louder, someone was talking in here. I continued to walk in, pushing the door to the wall to make sure no one was behind it. No one was. I walked in the rest of the way, glancing around the room when i saw where the noise had been coming from;

 

The television.

 

       I mentally slapped myself but soon took it back as I remembered that it wasn't on before. Who turned it on? I felt a cold blow of air rush passed me, making me quickly turn around to see something that I almost hist;

 

The open window.

 

"My god." I mumbled angrily. Though, the window wasn't open either. Eerily, I scurried over to the window and yanked it shut. I swear i had locked it! I went to go lock it again when I saw that the lock wasn't there. I moved closer to get a better look when I stepped on something hard and cold. I quickly moved my foot and looked down to see the lock. I bent down and tok it in my hand as I examined the piece of metal.

 

It was broken.

 

Someone broke the lock to get in here.

 

       My eyes widened at the but none the less, I stood up and placed it on the window cell. I looked out the window only to see nothing but in the corner of my eye, something caught my vision. I looked over to see a letter resting on the old wardrobe next to the window. I furrowed my eyebrows and picked it up, using the moon light to read it. Though what it said got me not only a bit nervous but also quite mad;

 

'Dear (Name),

 

                What a pleasure it is to see you so frightened. I can't wait until we come face to face again. I was just about to do so until the amazing smell of blood reached my nose. So trying to keep this game going longer, I had to go or I wouldn't be able to control myself.

                Did you know your blood can make a killer really thirsty? You had no clue how hard it was for me just to leave without a little taste.

                Well, I'll be keeping an eye on you, troublemaker. Don't get yourself hurt or this game won't be so fun my little toy~

                I suggest you don't make any friends like Tom would like you to do. You're mine! Don't you forget that. My property! My object! Mine!

                Well now dear, I hear you cooing up so I better go, see you in three months. Tick tock, tick tock. Time is running out. I can't wait to be able to hold you to the wall and get a little taste of the heavenly fluid you have running through those beautiful blue vines.

                            Until next time,

                                                JTK.'

 

  
       I quickly looked up at the window and out into the forest. I was angry. I am NOT property! I scanned the woods but saw nothing. I was about to give up and go to bed when something caught my eyes. I focused on a figure behind the trees. It was tall, slim but seemingly strong, I scanned it from the floor to the head but abruptly stopped when I met the eyes of wide, white ones.

 

~Memory in session~

       I opened my (E/C) eyes and stared in awe at the person above me. Long black hair curtained my face, paper white skin that had a leather feeling to them as this person held my wrists tightly above my head. White eyes with black pupils that never seem to blink, a lustful yet crazed look in them.

~Memory's over~

 

I remember those eyes...

 

It was him.

 

I kept watching, he kept watching, us staring at each other. Moments went by. Though then, one moment he's there, the next he's gone.

 

No where in sight. I scanned the woods but saw nothing.

 

How did he disappear in the second it took me to blink?

 

 

 


	11. Freeze my Heart

*Two Months Later*

*Your Pov.*

 

       Exploring the forest, going shopping, going to movies, out to eat, walking through town, the movers came and got Tom's things and also moved my things into Tom's old room which is now my room, deciding what to do on my birthday, chatting here and there with Tom, just to make sure he doesn't get worried or he'll come down here which can't happen or only the devil knows what will happen.

 

       I can't seem to think straight right now, my thoughts are everywhere. Mainly on this whole game thing though. I had too many questions swarming through my head, making it hurt.

 

What will happen if I win?

 

Will he lean me alone?

 

Will I be able to see Tom again?

 

What if he cheats?

 

What if he lies?

 

He could lie! Why hadn't I thought of that?

 

What if I lose?

 

Will he kill me?

 

Will he go after and kill Tom?

 

What if Tom dies because of me?

 

What of he's saved because of me?

 

Where the fuck was my gun that night!?

 

       I've been screaming questions at myself everywhere I go. I haven't really gotten much sleep from how much I've been stressing. Usually when I stress i then go out for a walk. Normally the walk takes place in the rain because we've been getting that a lot in town lately. What if, what if, what if!? All of these what if's and not a single clue.

 

What if I ask him the next time I see him what will happen?

 

See! Another what if!

 

       I lazily watched the news as I took small sips from my soda. My head hurt and I was just too tired to go anywhere. It was poring outside and floods were everywhere. That's all that's been happening the last three days, floods. Partly hey I am watching the news.

 

I was really bored and it's not like I have anything better to do. Like usual there's other things on the news instead of the whether.

 

1\. Flooding and lightning.

 

2\. Another bank robbery.

 

3\. Schools being shut down because of the weather.

 

4\. Slutty weather woman.

 

5\. Horny anchor man.

 

6\. Murder on Norway Street.

 

7\. New Walmart- Wait!

 

       I sat up as the news man went through the list of things before beginning on the stories. I quickly grabbed the remote and turned up the volume as I leaned on the coffee table and focused on the flat screen.

 

"Wow, a lot is happening in this small town of ours, isn't there, Jessie?" Alexis questioned and he nodded.

 

"Definitely." He sighed.

 

"What will we start off with today?" She asked, batting her eyes.

 

"Block the cock man, don't encourage it." I sighed, shaking my head in disappointment. I smirked to myself but that soon faded as I realized there was no one to laugh at it...

 

"I think we should start off with the murder case on Norway Street." Alexis nodded in agreement. "Yes folks, were afraid that the same guy that we've been tracking down for 9 months now is still on the loose and is raging the town." A picture popped up in the corner of screen of a male about the age of 20. He had dark, brown hair, a full set of teeth, and dark, green eyes that seemed dull. He was pretty tan and had a scratchy patch of beard and a mustache that looked as if it were just shaved.

 

"No..." I whispered to myself as I continued to listen.

 

"Twenty-One year old Anthony Benton was found in his bed late one night brutally murdered after his roommate came home. The roommate had called the police who immediately raced to the Benton home to discover what happened." Jessie explained. Tears pricked my eyes.

 

"Not again..." I whispered so quietly, I could barely hear it.

 

"How bad was it?" Alexis asked and Jessie cringed.

 

"Not to pretty. Once again this one had been stabbed 100 times, his heart ripped out of his chest and torn to shreds only to be shoved down his throat. The same three words written in all capitals on the wall of his room, out of the victim's own blood, 'GO. TO. SLEEP!' Whoever this person is, he must really love his beauty sleep because there was also a huge smile cut into the body's face." He joked but I didn't find it funny. Not at all. "Keep your doors locked folks, this insane man is still on the lose and not able to be traced."

 

"Indeed, now Jessie, what's next?" Alexis questioned but before he could speak another word, I turned off the t.v and threw the remote at it. It didn't break but part of me wishes that it did. I pulled my knees up against my chest and buried my head in my arms. Tears leaked from my eyes as I became stressed once again.

 

       I had been in town last week and that had been my ex's best friend. Anthony had asked me out after admitting he had liked me when I was dating, Brandon and I kindly denied, not able to trust him. After that he hadn't stop texting me, trying to get me to give him a chance. A week before any of that, another guy had flirted with me. William Cole. He ended up with the same death. And just a couple days before that, this guy named Jason had flirted with me, same thing happened that night.

 

I'm the reason they're all dying... Why hearts are breaking... Why these victims have to live through so much pain because this killer is so into the game.

 

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered as more tears fell. Then the feeling came back. You know that feeling you get when you swear soon is staring at you? yes, that feeling was within me right this second. That same feeling I've been getting the last 2 months straight. The feeling I shouldn't have when I'm supposed to be alone. I quickly lifted my head and looked out the window. Rain pored against it, making it almost impossible to see it from where I was. I slowly got up and made my way towards the window. Once I reached it, I squinted my eyes and looked out. It was still hard to see but I could make out any figures. I glanced around and only saw trees. Was I imaging this feeling?

 

Of course not!

 

       I kept looking but still no luck. I sighed as I turned around. I made my way to the kitchen, wiping away my tears while I was at it. When I reached the kitchen I went over to the fridge. Though when I did, I wished I hadn't. A small pice of paper fell out of the freezer when I opened it. I stared down at it for a few moments, fear inching at me. Though soon, I closed the fridge and picked it up. It was folded up like a letter you would sneak some one during class. I carefully unfolded it and softened the creases to make it easier to read;

 

'Dear (Name),

 

       What a beauty you are. Your eyes twinkle like a dark sky full of stars, your smile amuses me to no end, and lets not forget the tears that fall so angelically that I will soon use for my own sinful purposes.

 

       How rude of me. A letter is how we first communicate? My oh my, I hope you can forgive my horrible first impression. I'm afraid it's probably not scary enough. Though that is for you to judge now, isn't it?

 

       At first, I couldn't really see what my dear friend sees in a mortal like you, why he has become so dedicated to watching you. Now I know why. You are very phenomenal and I can't wait to use you towards my own advantages against him.

 

Now I must be going and I am afraid to say that we won't be in contact for quite some time.

 

T       hough I am warning you (Name), dare to speak of this letter to anyone, especially the killer who plays you, I will not hesitate to take the one thing that still allows your heart to beat.

 

Until next time,

            ???'

 

       I dropped the letter, fear washing over me as I found this not to be the one demented animal who's been screwing over my life. There's another one? How many of these things does there have to be!? Thoughts raced over my mind as I leaned up against the fridge, my heart pounding in my chest. Great, more to think about.

 

       I slid down the freezer and sat there for a few moments in silence, my knees to my chest and face hidden in my arms. I didn't know what to make of any of this. When I was a little girl I thought that all I would have to deal with was what kids on t.v had to deal with. My shitty parents and baby sitter. Then when I grew up I would meet the right guy and have kids and be an amazing mother.

 

       I never thought I would meet a killer let alone two! I don't want this! Sure me and Tom joked around about that stuff because I am a trouble maker but that was it, I never pictured myself in such a situation. I never thought about how I could spend my last breath at such a young age.

 

speaking of which...

 

       I abruptly stopped my on going rant about my life and lifted my head from my arms. I looked over where I had dropped the letter on the floor. I shakily reached a hand over and lightly grabbed the paper. Bringing it over to me, I read one line that made my blood freeze and eyes become glossy.

 

'Though I am warning you (Name), dare to speak of this letter to anyone, especially the killer who plays you, I will not hesitate to take the one thing that still allows your heart to beat.'

 

To take the one thing that still allows my heart to beat...

 

One thing...

 

The one thing that is the only thing worth living for...

 

Tom...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "What Story will I tell?"  
> "You'll tell the story of the girl who lost everything."


End file.
